Christmas is a time for love and family
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Aaron loves waking up in the morning... Especially when a certain person is kissing his neck but he doesn't mind having to check on the baby. He loves his husband, his sister and he stepson more than anything. Christmas in the Dales has never been better.


Aaron woke up when he felt lips on his neck and he smiled, "That tickles" he giggled as he opened his eyes.

Robert lifted his head and he smiled "Merry Christmas, Beautiful".

Aaron rolled over and he smiled up at Robert "Merry Christmas, Rob".

Robert lowered his head and he kissed Aaron "Our first Christmas together as a properly married couple. I can't believe it".

Aaron smiled "Neither can I".

Robert kissed Aaron again, he opened his mouth slightly, and he groaned with want when his kiss with Aaron turned passionate. He cupped his husband's cheek in his hand and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Aaron groaned into his kiss with Robert, he wrapped his other arm around Robert's neck and he moved his other hand to rest it on his husband's bare chest. His legs became tangled with his husband's legs and Robert rolled on top of Aaron.

Aaron sat up and he continued to his husband, Robert wanted to go further and he started to slowly move his hand down Aaron's torso.

That was when they heard the sound of the baby crying.

Robert pulled back, he sighed and he rolled off of Aaron. "Who's turn is it?"

"I'll get Seb. Put the kettle on and we'll be downstairs in a bit" Aaron climbed out of bed and he pulled on a shirt and some pyjama bottoms.

Robert smiled and he sat up "You're brilliant".

Aaron smiled at Robert "And don't you forget it". He then walked out of the bedroom and he walked to the nursery, he opened the door and he walked over to the crib.

Seb was crying and he was stood up in his crib.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aaron asked as he picked up the baby.

Seb calmed down a little bit and he hiccupped.

Aaron smiled as he cradled the baby in his arms "Was it time to wake up?"

Seb made a few cute baby noises, Aaron changed his nappy and dressed him before he picked the baby up and carried him downstairs.

Robert was in the kitchen and he was making the breakfasts, he turned around and he saw that Aaron was holding Seb "Is he okay?"

Aaron looked at Seb and then at Robert "Yeah, he just had a dirty nappy and it was time to wake up" he then looked back at the baby.

Robert took his oven gloves off and he walked over to Aaron, he wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and he kissed Aaron's head before he looked at Seb "You're amazing with him. He always calms down when you hold him".

Aaron smiled "I'm just a natural".

Robert smiled "Where's the other little monster?"

"She'll be down in a bit," Aaron answered.

As if on cue, Liv came running downstairs like a cheetah on steroids, she ran straight over to the Christmas tree that had been decorated with silver and white ball-balls, beads and a silver angel on the top of it.

"Hold your horses, Olivia. Breakfast first and then presents" Aaron Looked at Liv.

Liv grunted with annoyance and then she slouched on the sofa.

"Go and sit down. I'll finish the breakfast" Robert kissed Aaron.

Aaron kissed Robert back and then he walked over to sit in the armchair with Seb. Robert smiled as he watched Aaron with Seb, he then went back to preparing the breakfasts. Seb giggled as Aaron tickled his tummy and his stepfather chuckled and smiled.

"Why do you bother with him? He's not your kid" Liv stated.

Aaron looked up at Liv "Because I want to be a good unofficial stepdad to him. He's my husband's child and I do love them both".

Robert smiled when he heard Aaron say that he wanted to be a father to Seb and that he loved the child and him. "You'd be a good dad."

Aaron smiled and he looked at Robert "I've always wanted a family. And now I have my own".

Liv smiled when Seb hiccupped "He's pretty cute".

"He gets it from me!" Robert laughed.

"He looks like you. The blue eyes and the blonde hair gives it all away" Aaron chuckled.

Robert smiled "Proud dad right here".

Aaron smiled at Seb "Proud husband, brother and stepdad right here". He laughed before he looked at Seb.

Robert blew a kiss to Aaron and he husband caught it, Aaron then blew a kiss back to kiss husband and Robert caught it. After a few minutes, Robert finished making the breakfast he then called Aaron and Liv to the table and Aaron put Seb into his highchair. Robert sat next to Seb and he kissed his son's head, Aaron sat next to Robert and he kissed his husband. Liv proceeded to load the bacon, sausages, mushrooms and an egg onto her plate and she wasted no time in starting to eat.

Once everyone had finished their breakfasts, Aaron gathered up all of the dishes and he loaded them into the dishwasher, whilst Robert took Seb out of his highchair and he sat on the floor next to the sofa with his infant son. Liv smiled as she watched Robert play peekaboo with Seb and the baby giggled.

"Where's, Seb?" Robert said as he covered his eyes, he then moved his hands away from his eyes "There he is!"

Seb giggled and he clapped in excitement. "Dadda!"

Robert smiled and he continued to play peekaboo with Seb. "Where's, Seb?" he chuckled as he moved his hands away from his eyes "There he is!"

Seb giggled and he grabbed Robert's hands "Ahh!"

Robert laughed and he stroked his son's little hands with his thumbs "My little boy".

Aaron walked over and he sat on the sofa behind Robert "Bless. But don't forget about your other boy" he joked.

Robert tilted his head back and he looked at Aaron "How could I ever forget about you? My cheeky grease monkey".

Aaron smiled and he stroked Robert's hair "You know".

Robert picked Seb up and then he sat on the sofa next to Aaron, he put one arm around Aaron's shoulders and he kissed his husband "I know. And I love you".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "I love you more".

Robert smiled and he rested his head on Aaron's shoulder.

"Can we open the presents already?!" Liv exclaimed.

Aaron sighed "Go on then".

Liv sat down on the floor and she started to open her presents.

Aaron and Robert moved and they sat on the floor, Aaron held Seb and Robert smiled when the baby laughed and clapped his hands at the sight of all the presents.

Robert picked up one of his presents and he opened it, he raised his eyebrows and he smirked as he lifted the onesie up and he looked at Aaron "I love it" he smiled.

Aaron smiled and he chuckled "I can take it back if you don't like it or if it doesn't fit".

Robert did love the onesie, he also knew that Aaron was sometimes more comfortable when himself and Robert were wearing pyjamas to bed. He leaned over and he kissed Aaron "I love it. Thank you".

Aaron smiled and then he handed Liv her present from himself.

Liv tore the wrapping paper off of the present and she smiled. Aaron had got her the Xbox games that she had wanted and she could not wait to play them.

Robert then placed a large box in front of Seb "Here you go, Seb". He ripped off some of the wrapping paper to give Seb a hand.

Seb ripped off some of the wrapping paper and Aaron ripped off a strip to help him. Seb tore off some more of the wrapping paper, he smiled when he saw the teddy bear.

Robert took the teddy off of the cardboard stand and he handed the bear to his son "What's this, Seb?"

Seb giggled and he hugged the teddy.

Aaron smiled and then he placed another present in front of Seb, he opened the present for the baby and then Robert put the little blue hat on Seb's head. Liv smiled when she saw the little trainers and the baby clothes and Robert smiled even more. Once Liv had opened all of her presents she handed a present to Aaron, Robert picked up Seb so that Aaron could open his presents. Liv had bought Aaron some Reese's nibbles and a pack of rollos as well as a bag of M&Ms, he smiled and he said thank you for his presents. Robert then handed Aaron a small black box, Aaron opened the box and inside he found a very expensive watch.

"Flipping heck, Rob" Aaron looked at his husband.

"Just in case the police come knocking" Robert joked.

Aaron laughed and then he put the watch on, he then pulled one last present out from behind his back; it was long and it was rectangular "This is going to be your favourite present".

Robert took the gift and he smiled "Is that so?"

Aaron took Seb and he nodded "Yep. We think so anyway" he was referring to Seb.

Seb was entertained by his teddy and he made a few baby noises, whilst Robert opened the present from Aaron.

Robert put the wrapping paper to one side and then he lifted the lid off of the box, he saw some papers and he picked them up. He started to read through the forms and he cupped his hand over his mouth, tears of happiness trickled out of his eyes and down his cheeks as he stared at the forms.

"What do you think?" Aaron asked.

"They're adoption forms. You want to adopt Seb?" Robert looked at Aaron.

Aaron nodded "Yeah. I want us to be a proper family".

Robert cried more and he hugged Aaron "Thank you".

Aaron wrapped one arm around Robert's shoulders and he smiled "Only if you want me to though".

Robert kissed Aaron's neck "Yeah. It's the best Christmas present ever".

Aaron rubbed Robert's back "I'm glad".

Robert pulled back from his hug with Aaron and he wiped away his tears "Thank you".

Aaron smiled and he looked down at Seb "What do you think, Seb? Do you want me to adopt you?"

Seb smiled and he clapped his hands.

Aaron and Robert smiled as Seb giggled and clapped.

Liv turned the Xbox on, and she did not hesitate to play one of the games that Aaron had bought for her. Aaron collected up all of the rubbish and he stuffed it into a bin bag, Robert was sat on the floor and he was trying to teach Seb how to walk but the infant kept falling over, he caught Seb every time but he sniffled when a thought crossed his mind. Aaron noticed the worried look on Robert's face and he walked over to sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"He's still not walking. He's thirteen months old, do you think that something's wrong?" Robert asked as he picked Seb up and he sighed.

"I was a late walker and so was Liv, he's said his first word and he's not showing any signs that anything is wrong." Aaron stated.

Robert looked at Aaron "I'm really worried about him".

Aaron wrapped one arm around Robert's shoulders and he pulled his husband close "I know. He's probably not ready yet".

Robert sighed "You're probably right".

Aaron kissed Robert's head "Try not to worry about it."

As the morning played out, Robert noticed that Aaron was very tired, Robert picked Seb up before he walked over to stand next to his husband. Aaron smiled when an arm wrapped around his waist and he looked at Robert, he then turned and he wrapped his arms around Robert's waist.

"You had a hard time sleeping last night didn't you?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, I'm fine though".

"Nightmare?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded and he turned his head as he yawned, he then looked back at Robert "It wasn't very bad".

"Go and have a lie down for a bit if you want. I can manage with the little monsters" Robert rubbed Aaron's back.

Aaron nodded "You sure?"

Robert moved his arm and he wrapped it around Aaron's shoulders, he then kissed his husband "I'm sure. Get some rest, I know that you're really tired".

Aaron kissed Robert back and then he went upstairs for a rest.

Robert watched as Aaron walked up the stairs, and then he walked into the living room with Seb. He laid down on the sofa with the baby sat on his stomach, he made some animal noises to humour his son. Seb laughed and he clapped his hands as his dad made silly noises and silly faces.

Liv chuckled and she looked at Robert and Seb, she loved her brother in law and she loved Seb. They were a family and she was happy that Aaron was happy. She went back to playing her game and she started to eat some of the sweets that she had got for Christmas.

Aaron tried his best to get some sleep, but the bed felt empty without Robert and the room was cold. He was also unable to sleep due to the repetitive nightmare that he had been having for days. He sighed and he went back downstairs, he smiled when he saw that Robert and Seb were asleep on the sofa. He walked over and he picked up the baby, he realised that the sleeping child had a major effect on his husband and he laughed. Aaron carefully carried Seb over to his play cot to sleep, he then sat down next to the play cot and he started to slowly rock it.

After some time, the door buzzer went and Liv paused the game "I'll get it". She picked up the phone thinking that Gabby or Chas was at the door "It's open". She then pressed the button and she put the phone down before she walked over to the front door. Liv opened the door and a loud thud sprang out to Aaron's ears as Liv's behind hit the floor. "Aaron! The Whites are here!", Liv yelled.

Aaron went into panic mode and jumped to his feet so that he could protect Robert and Seb. "What are you doing here?!", Aaron growled and Chrissie smirked, "We're here to take back what is ours! Seb deserves to be with us, his family!"

Lachlan made his way to the small child who was, surprisingly, still asleep.

Aaron blocked Lachlan's way and he carefully picked up Seb to protect him. "You dare come any closer and I'll break your hands!" he threatened the Whites.

Lachlan gave a low growl but was pulled away by Chrissie.

"I'm Rebecca's sister. Seb is my nephew and his mother is dead, he deserves to be with his real family!" Chrissie exclaimed.

Aaron stepped back whilst he cradled Seb in his arms, the baby started to wake up and he started to cry. Aaron started to softly shush Seb and the baby calmed down, Aaron then looked at Chrissie "And why is Rebecca dead? It's because of your psychotic son that Seb's mum is gone, I have a bullet scar on my shoulder because I had to get Seb away from you and Lawrence. That maniac shot and killed his aunt, and then he turned the gun onto my sister and my husband. I ran into that house and I grabbed Seb before I ran out. Your twisted son shot at me whilst I was holding a baby in my arms and I spent three weeks in hospital. There's no way in hell that I am letting you take Seb away from me and Robert!"

Robert began to stir and he opened his eyes, he saw that the Whites were stood in his and Aaron's house and he jumped to his feet "What the hell are you doing here?!" he walked over and he stood next to Aaron.

"I'm taking my nephew home!" Chrissie shouted and she tried to grab Seb.

Aaron stepped back and he walked around the sofa with Seb in his arms, the baby started to cry and he started to gently rock him from side to side "Ssshhh it's okay, I won't let them take you".

Robert looked at Aaron and his husband looked at him "Is he okay, babe?"

"Yeah, all of the shouting has just scared him" Aaron answered as he continued to rock Seb from side to side.

Robert then looked at Chrissie "You're not taking him away from us" he said in a firm voice.

"We will take you to court if you don't give Seb to us now. You do not have the money to afford a lawyer" Lawrence said confidently.

"You're wrong" Aaron stated "I've got enough money to pay for a good lawyer and I would have more left over". He smirked.

"You don't know how to raise a child! Seb would be better off with his mother's family!" Chrissie shouted.

"Really? Look at your son, Chrissie. He's a repetitive offender and he's shown violence towards Seb before, what would happen if he stood on a stray piece of Lego in the future? Seb would be a defenceless child and Lachlan would be able to get away with shouting at him, because you refuse to see how dangerous Lachlan is even after everything that he's done to Alicia, Seb, Robert, Lawrence, Rebecca and me. He's evil and he's a danger to everyone" Aaron stated and he walked over to stand at Robert's side.

Robert placed a hand on Aaron's back and he saw that Seb was completely calm, he then looked at the Whites "Get out of my house!"

"We'll be back for that kid... You don't deserve kids!" Chrissie snarled, looking Aaron in the eye.

The Whites left and Liv slammed the door shut behind her, before she returned to her game as if nothing happened. Robert looked at Aaron and he kissed his husband, he pulled back and he smiled apologetically at his husband, "Sorry, I fell asleep".

Aaron grinned uncomfortably and shook his head, "So did Seb, It's alright".

Aaron put Seb down in his play cot and then he walked into the kitchen, he got himself a glass of water and he sighed.

Robert walked into the kitchen and he stood in front of Aaron "You okay?"

Aaron put his drink down on the countertop "Yeah, just tired".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "Did you get any sleep?"

Aaron rubbed Robert's forearms "No."

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes "Do you need a hug?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

Robert pulled his husband into a hug and he kissed his head "Thank you for looking after Seb".

"He's my family, of course, I'd look after him" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled and he pulled back, he kissed Aaron and his husband kissed him back he moved his hands and he held onto Aaron's hips. He pulled Aaron close so that their chests were touching, he gripped his husband's hips and he groaned into their kiss.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck, and he opened his mouth slightly for his husband.

Aaron and Robert did not realise that the front door was about to burst open.

The door flew open and Chas, Paddy, Victoria, Adam, Andy and Bernice cheered as they barged into the flat.

"Merry Christmas!" Chas cheered.

Aaron and Robert quickly pulled away from each other, and they walked into the living room. Chas made a b–line towards Aaron and she pulled her son into a hug.

"Hello, my boy" Chas smiled.

Aaron hugged Chas "Hi, mum."

Chas allowed her son the freedom of movement, and she went to see how Seb was.

The baby had woken up due to all the noise and he was quite upset until he was picked up by Chas. He giggled and he grabbed Chas's hair, giving it a light tug.

Aaron smiled as Robert rubbed his arm "You know".

"I know," Robert said before he kissed Aaron's cheek.

their friends and family said hello and, sat down to trade presents with each other.

"So... how was your morning?", Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

The couple both smirked and said in unison, "Brilliant".

Everyone laughed and Aaron went to some fetch drinks. Robert went to help his husband, they carried some drinks in for their guests and then they sat down. Aaron laid down on the sofa, so that he was resting his head on Robert's leg and he held his husband's hand.

Victoria passed a box to Robert and he opened it, a bottle of red wine that would most likely be shared between himself and Aaron later on that evening. He received an ugly scarf from Paddy, a few CDs from Andy and some Christmas pyjamas from Bernice.

Robert looked down and he saw the dark circles underneath Aaron's eyes, he stroked his husband's hair and then he raised Aaron's hand to his lips. Robert kissed Aaron's hand and then he lowered his and Aaron's arm.

Aaron smiled and he closed his eyes for a minute or so. But he would get no rest.

"AAAHHH!" Bernice exclaimed as she opened her present from Andy.

Aaron jolted back to his senses and he looked at Bernice "Flipping heck, what did you get her, Andy?"

Chas was holding Seb and the infant looked incredibly surprised and shocked, by how loud Bernice has screamed.

Bernice picked up the box, and she proceeded to show everyone the necklace that Andy had bought for her "Isn't it beautiful?"

Everyone nodded and Victoria gave Adam a 'Please' look. Adam gulped because he did not have the money to buy a necklace like that and he had already bought Victoria her present.

Robert looked down at Aaron and he stroked his husband's hair "Nothing is as beautiful as you".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's hand "If you say so".

Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair "It's the truth. You're absolutely beautiful, no one else comes close".

Aaron smiled and he closed his eyes "You're amazing".

Robert smiled "Not as amazing as you".

Chas looked over and she smiled at Aaron "Sweetheart, it's time for your presents".

Aaron opened his eyes before he sat up, he leaned against Robert and he smiled. He opened all of his presents from his family and friends before they all made their way to Wishing well cottage. Belle answered the door and everyone cheered as they walked into the house, they all hugged Zak, Lisa and Belle before they sat down. Everyone laughed and they all talked amongst themselves.

Aaron looked at Robert and he smiled when he saw that his husband was holding Seb "Do you want a drink?"

Robert looked at Aaron "Are there any Snowballs going?"

Aaron looked at the table and he smiled before he looked at Robert "Yeah."

"You're the best" Robert smiled.

Aaron chuckled and he kissed Robert "I'll be back in a moment" he then looked at Seb "Look after him, kid".

Seb giggled and he smiled before he grabbed Robert's nose.

Robert and Aaron laughed and the younger man stood up to get himself and his husband a drink. Robert watched Aaron and he smiled as he loving watched as his husband smiled and laughed with their family.

'He has the most amazing laugh ever. I love him so much' Robert thought and he smiled as he watched Aaron smile. He then looked back at Seb "Aaron will look after us. He'll never let us down and he'll take care of us" he promised his son.

Seb hiccupped and he moved to hug Robert "Dadda".

Robert hugged Seb and he smiled "I love you so much, my boy. I promise that I'm gonna take care of you and Aaron. Aaron and I will protect you and we'll never let anyone take you away from us, no one will hurt you". He kissed his son's head.

Aaron walked over and he put his and Robert's drinks on the coffee table "Are you okay?"

Robert looked at Aaron "Yeah. You?"

Aaron nodded and he stifled a yawn "Yeah".

Robert wrapped his arm around his husband's shoulders, he pulled Aaron close and he kissed the younger man's head "You're shattered" he started.

"I'm okay. Just ignore me, I don't want to ruin Christmas" Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I could never ignore you. There's no way that you could ruin Christmas, you're so good and you're absolutely amazing".

Aaron smiled "I love you".

Robert smiled "And I love you".

Aaron took a deep breath and let it out, all of his worries slipped away as he fell asleep once more.

Robert smiled and watched everyone bustles about the place. A few people tried to come over to talk but Robert politely pointed out that Aaron was asleep and he asked them to do otherwise.

After a short nap, Aaron woke up again, still tired but able to keep his eyes open. He hugged his husband tightly and smiled up at Robert, "Thank you", he whispered before looking around the house to see what everyone was doing.

Robert kissed the top of Aaron's head and whispered back, "Anything for you".

Seb looked at Aaron and he smiled "Dadda".

Both Aaron and Robert looked at Seb when he said 'Dadda' they both smiled. Aaron held Seb's little hand and he smiled at his stepson, Seb made a few cute baby noises, before he giggled and he looked at Aaron again.

"Dadda" Seb repeated.

"I'll be your second daddy if you want me to be", Aaron said with a soft voice.

Robert smiled and he kissed Seb's head and then he kissed Aaron's head "I love you both so much".

Aaron looked at Robert "And I love you and Seb".

Robert grinned before he kissed Aaron "I'll never let you and Seb down".

Aaron smiled and he nodded "I know. And I'll never let you down again".

"You could never let me down. You're absolutely perfect". Robert whispered before he kissed Aaron.

Aaron smiled and he rested his head on Robert's shoulder again "Stay with me".

"Always" Robert promised.

Marlon walked over to Belle with a box of presents and he was grinning his head out "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Belle!"

"Oi! Wind ya neck in will ya before I do it for ya!" Cain joked.

Everyone laughed and Belle started to open her cards and her presents. They all laughed and joked around before they sat down for Christmas dinner, Robert had brought Seb's highchair and he was sat next to his son and Aaron was sat to his left. Zak carved the turkey and everyone laughed as they pulled crackers and they were all wearing the paper crowns. Laughter and convocations were shared back and forth across the table and once everyone had finished, Aaron and Chas helped Lisa and Belle collect up all of the dishes whilst everyone went about drinking and laughing.

Chas looked over at Aaron and she rubbed her son's arm "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Aaron looked at Chas "Yeah. But I'm okay, Robert calms me down when I have nightmares".

Chas pulled her son into a hug "I'm sorry, sweetheart".

Aaron hugged his mum "You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you, mum".

Chas smiled "I love you too, sweetheart." She then pulled back and she went back to washing up.

Liv sat next to Robert and she looked at Aaron "Don't you dare let him down again. He won't give you another chance" she stated.

"I know. I promise that I'll never let you or Aaron or Seb down. We're family and the three of you are my world" Robert looked at Liv.

Liv smiled at Robert "I missed you. I'm glad that Aaron's got you to look after him now".

Robert smiled and he put his arm around Liv's shoulders, he then pulled her into a hug "I missed you too, kid. Thank you for giving me a chance".

"Thank you for coming back" Liv smiled.

Aaron looked out of the kitchen and he smiled when he saw that Robert and Liv were smiling.

"It's time for games!" Lisa cheered.

Everyone looked at Zak and they all waited to find out what games they were going to play.

"Right, everyone under the age of eight-teen is going to play reindeer noise!" Zak announced but then he saw Seb "Seb is the mascot for Aaron and Robert's team".

Everyone laughed and Seb clapped as he giggled.

All of the children lined up and they put the little basket on their noses, the game started and they all started to try and get the little red ball into the baskets on their noses. Sarah won the game and everyone laughed and cheered as Zak gave her a small box of chocolates.

Everton talked for a few minutes whilst Lisa planned a game that Seb could take part in. After ten minutes, Zak stood up and he walked into the centre of the room

Zak stood up and he looked around the room "This game is for anyone that is physically fit!"

Cain, Aaron, Andy, Adam and Debbie all stood up and they walked over to Zak.

"The aim of this game is to do push-ups and to not let the reindeer fall off of your back" Zak explained.

Everyone that was participating in the game got into the position to do push-ups. Belle and Liv went around and they put a reindeer toy in the centre of the players' backs.

Everyone laughed at the sight of Cain Dingle with a teddy reindeer on his back.

"On my mark" Zak waited for a few seconds "Go!"

Cain, Adam, Andy, Debbie and Aaron all started to do push-ups. Robert moved and he started to cheer Aaron on, Jack and Sarah cheered Debbie and Andy on, Victoria cheered Adan on, Bernice cheered Andy on and everyone else cheered for Aaron and Cain.

Adam was showing off but his reindeer fell off of his back so he was out if the game. He stood up and he walked over to stand next to Victoria.

Debbie went for as long as she could but she became very tired and she stood up, she laughed as she walked over to stand next to her children and Charity.

Cain looked at Aaron and he realised that he stood no chance against his nephew. He smiled and he gave up, he stood up and he stood next to Moira. "Come on, Aaron!"

Robert moved and he looked at Seb "Clap for daddy, Seb".

Seb started to clap.

Aaron smiled and he chuckled.

Andy was certain that he was going to win but  
The toy reindeer fell off of his back and he laughed.

"Aaron's the winner!" Lisa cheered.

Aaron reached behind his back and he grabbed the reindeer teddy before he stood up. He handed the teddy to Zak and he smiled as he walked over to sit with Robert.

Seb lifted his arms and he whimpered because he wanted a hug from Aaron.

Robert smiled and he looked at Seb before he looked at Aaron "He wants his stepdaddy".

Aaron smiled and he picked Seb up "Aww come here then, little man".

Seb smiled and he hugged Aaron.

Aaron hugged Seb and he sat down next to Robert "Did you like watching me do all of those push-ups?" He whispered to his husband.

Robert smirked "I think you already know the answer", he said in a semi-whisper.

Aaron grinned and gave his husband a slight shove of playfulness, "I'll do some later if you behave yourself".

Robert did a mock face of awe, "R-really? I guess it really is Christmas, huh?".

Aaron chuckled and he shook his head at the sight of Robert's expression. "Dirty git" he whispered.

Robert smirked and he put his arm around Aaron's shoulders "You know me so well".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's cheek "You got that right".

Robert smiled and he turned his head to kiss Aaron "You're just a very 'bad' influence on. You're incredibly hard to me to resist" he moved and he started to kiss his husband's neck.

Aaron smirked and he pulled back slightly "Now is not a good time because everyone is here and I'm currently holding your son".

Robert looked at Aaron "I can wait".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "I'll make it worth the wait" He whispered.

Later on in the evening, Andy and Vic wanted to play 'Who Am I?' and everyone started up the game. Aaron and Robert joined in, letting Chas cuddle with Seb. Aaron got to be Bugs Bunny while Robert got labelled The Rock. Aaron and Robert looked at each other and snickered in unison.

As it got to Aaron's turn he asked, "Am I handsome?", seeing that many of the others were from popular tv shows. Quite a few shook their heads as they smirked.

Robert chuckled and saw that Aaron was a cartoon character and instantly thought that he was too, "Am I a cartoon character?"

Everyone shook their heads. It went on for quite some time before, finally, Robert was the only one left. "Am I that guy who played the detective in I Robot?", he asked everyone was smirking and holding back laughs as they shook their heads. Robert sighed heavily before his face lit up, "Am I The Rock?"

Everyone burst out into laughter, "YES! FINALLY!"

Robert laughed ad he pulled the post-it note off of his forehead. "You could've given me a harder one".

Everyone glared at Robert "We've been here for one hour. Wasn't the clue that Andy gave you clear enough?"

"How was The Scorpion King so difficult to understand?" Andy asked.

Robert shrugged and they all laughed before Aaron stood up, Robert stood up and he walked over to his husband; he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and he gazed into his eyes.

"You okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron held onto Robert's upper arms "Yeah, just tired".

Robert saw through Aaron almost instantly "Tell me the truth".

Aaron sighed "I'm worried that I'm not good enough for you and that I'll push you away".

"Hey" Robert moved one of his arms and he cupped Aaron's cheek in his hand "You're more than enough and you could never push me away. I am yours and that will never change" he spoke softly and Aaron leaned into his warm touch.

Aaron smiled "And I will always be yours". He leaned in and he kissed Robert.

Robert kissed Aaron again before he pulled his husband into a hug, he nuzzled into Aaron's neck and he kissed his warm skin "You're my everything and I will always love you".

Aaron smiled and he rubbed Robert's back "I will always love you".

Robert smiled and he pulled back after a moment and he kissed Aaron's forehead. His husband smiled at him, Robert's heart danced and his eyes twinkle with love for Aaron.

As the family party continued, everyone managed to win at something. Everyone but Seb. The baby was sat on the floor with Victoria and they were playing with some building blocks, Seb was smiling and giggling his little heart out and Victoria was smiling her head off. Aaron and Robert were talking to Cain, Andy, Sam and Adam. Seb looked around and he saw that everyone had something that they had won, he became upset because he had been left out for some strange reason.

Robert walked over and be picked Seb up "I think that you need a nap, my little monster" he smiled.

Seb looked at Robert and then he looked around at everyone. He wanted to play a game.

Robert sat down and he gave Seb his dummy, he thought that his son would fall asleep quite quickly.

Seb began to cry and he became restless. Robert bounced him gently up and down to calm him and he started to shush him, but it did not work, this confused Robert because Seb was normally quite easy to get to sleep.

"It's okay, daddy's got you! What's wrong?" Robert asked as he bounced Seb on his knee.

Seb refused to quiet down and, instead, cried harder.

Robert sighed and stroked Seb's hair in a very last attempt but it was in vain "What's wrong, Seb? What's up?"

Aaron walked over and he sat next to Robert he was smirking because he had an idea, "Sebastian" he said in a sing-song voice.

Seb looked at Aaron but he continued to cry.

Aaron stroked Seb's hair "Do you feel left out? Is that what's wrong?"

Seb hiccupped and he held onto Robert's jacket with his tiny hands.

"You and daddy come with me". Aaron whispered and he kissed Seb's head. He then stood up and he looked at Robert.

Robert stood up and followed Aaron, he continued to shush Seb and he rubbed his son's back. Aaron then looked at Robert and he held his hands out to hold Seb.

"Give him to me for a sec. Sit down on the floor and just go with it" Aaron instructed.

Robert handed Seb over to Aaron and he sat down as Aaron walked over to the kitchen.

Once he was some distance away, Aaron sat down on the floor and he placed Seb down on the carpet. "Crawl to daddy and you get a teddy" he whispered to the baby.

Robert heard and immediately began to encourage his son to come to him, "C'mere, Seb! Come to daddy!"

Seb laughed and then began to crawl to Robert, his little legs propelling him forwards to give Robert a hug.

Everyone cheered and they all encouraged Seb to crawl to Robert. Seb smiled as he made it over to Robert and his father picked him up.

"Well done, my little boy", Robert said happily as he stood up, he hugged Seb and the baby giggled.

Aaron came over with a reindeer teddy, "Well done, Seb."

Seb was more than happy as he cuddled his new teddy.

Robert smiled and he kissed Seb's head before he kissed Aaron "You're brilliant".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert back "And you're amazing".

Robert smiled before he sat down with Seb. The baby eventually fell asleep in his arms and he put Seb in his carrier so that he could sleep.

As everyone else played board games and drank until they were singing Old MacDonald had a farm, Aaron was sat on the sofa and Robert was resting his head on his lap. Aaron was gently stroking Robert's hair and his husband was holding his other hand.

Jack and Sarah ran over and they looked at Robert "Uncle Robert?"

Robert looked at his niece and nephew "Yeah?"

"You know that you're the best uncle ever?..." Sarah started.

Robert scoffed "Uh-huh?"

"Can you build a snowman with us?" Sarah asked.

Robert sighed "I don't know, guys. I'm really tired and It's cold outside".

"Please?" Jack asked and he pouted to look adorable.

Aaron chuckled and he smiled because he knew that Jack was adorable.

Robert saw how cute Jack looked and he sighed, he sat up and he rolled his eyes "Come on then".

"Yay!" Jack and Sarah ran outside.

Robert looked at Aaron "We'll continue this later on".

Aaron smiled "I can't wait".

Robert kissed Aaron's head and then he walked over to pull on his coat and scarf.

Andy, Robert, Chas, Liv, Paddy and Samsung all went outside to build snowmen and that plan would eventually turn into a snowball fight.

Cain sat next to Aaron and he handed his nephew a drink "You okay over here?"

Aaron looked at Cain "Yeah. Really tired though".

Cain smiled slightly "Does Sugden take care of you when you wake IP from nightmares?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah, he's great and he's comforted me whenever I've had panic attacks or nightmares" he answered.

"How can I help?" Cain asked.

"You already have. You help me by not giving up on me" Aaron smiled.

Cain patted Aaron's back "How have you turned out so good? I'm really proud of you".

"Thanks, Cain." Aaron smiled more.

An hour passed, as everyone talked amongst themselves. Seb woke up and he started to giggle as he hugged his new reindeer teddy. Aaron picked the baby up and Seb smiled as his stepdad cradled him in his arms. Aaron checked the time and he saw that it was getting late, he moved and he sat on the floor with Seb in front of him.

Aaron was getting Seb into his coat and shoes when the child tried to stand up. He sat on the floor and he held his hands out for Seb "Come on, Seb. You can do it".

Everyone inside of the house watched with smiles on their faces, as Seb stood up and walked over to Aaron.

Aaron smiled and he gasped "Oh my god".

Seb stumbled and he fell into Aaron's arms but his stepfather caught him. The baby smiled and giggled his head off and he clapped.

Aaron smiled and he picked Seb up before he looked at Victoria "Did you see that?"

Victoria nodded and she smiled.

Aaron looked at Seb and he helped the baby stand up "You did it, Seb. You walked".

Seb laughed and he clapped, he wanted to walk again and he looked at the door "Dadda".

Aaron nodded "Let's get you into your coat and then we'll show daddy" he got Seb into his coat and he picked the baby up, he then stood up and he walked over to the door "We'll be back in a bit". He opened the door and he walked outside with Seb. He walked over to where Robert and the others were and then he lowered Seb down to stand up on the ground. He held onto the baby's hands to help him balance and he smiled as Seb started to walk "Robert".

Robert heard his name being called and he turned around. He gasped and he cupped his hands over his mouth. "Oh my god. My boy's walking".

Aaron smiled and he slowly let go of Seb's hands. He stayed behind the baby as he walked but Seb started to run towards Robert whilst giggling.

Robert crouched down and he picked Seb up "You did it, Seb. I can't believe it" he said as he hugged his son.

Aron walked over and he smiled at Robert "I told you that he's alright".

Robert smiled and he wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders. He pulled his husband close and he kissed his head "Thank you. I love you both so much".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's shoulder "We love you too".

Seb giggled and he hugged Robert "I love you".

Robert smiled more and he kissed Seb's head " I love you too, Seb. I'm so proud of you".

Aaron pulled back and he kissed Robert "Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful husband" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron again.

Aaron, Robert and Seb hugged for a few minutes before they went back inside with everyone. Robert put Seb in his carrier whilst Aaron hugged Chas.

Aaron, Robert and Liv said goodbye to everyone before they went home. Aaron went to have a shower and to get ready for bed, Liv went to her room to watch a movie, Robert gave Seb his bottle and Aaron came downstairs after a few minutes. Aaron looked after Seb whilst Robert went stairs to get ready for bed.

Seb was nearly asleep by the time Robert had come back downstairs, he saw that Aaron was walking around whilst he slowly rocked Seb from side to side and shushed him. The older man smiled and he sat on the arm of the sofa as he watched his husband.

Aaron turned around and he saw Robert, he smiled and he walked over to sit on the sofa "He's settled down. He's nearly asleep bless him".

Robert smiled "You're the best stepdad ever" he whispered.

Aaron smiled and he carefully gave Seb to Robert "You're a great dad".

"I'll put him to bed, get a bottle of wine and two glasses. I'll be down in a bit" Robert whispered.

"Okay," Aaron whispered.

Robert carried Seb upstairs whilst Aaron walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine. He placed the bottle of wine on the coffee table with two glasses he had made sure that Liv was asleep. Liv had fallen asleep as soon as her favourite movie had started.

Robert finished changing Seb into his onesie and then he picked his son up "My sleepy little boy." He smiled and he put Seb down in his cot to sleep. He then looked at his son and he smiled "Did you have a nice day?" 

Seb smiled "Daddas". 

Robert chuckled and he used his thumb to stroke Seb's little hand "Both of your daddies love you very much. And we always will".

Seb fell asleep in a matter of minutes and Robert made sure that he would be warm enough. Robert crept out of the room and he slowly closed the door so that he did not wake up the baby. He made his way downstairs and he saw that Aaron was lying on the sofa, he walked over and he leaned over Aaron

"Hello, baby" Robert whispered before he started to kiss Aaron. 

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert back, he placed his hand on Robert's cheek and they passionately kissed for a moment. 

Robert pulled back and he straightened up, before he walked around to the front of the sofa and he sat with Aaron "You okay?" 

Aaron nodded and he smiled "Yeah, just waiting for my husband". 

Robert smirked, "I bet that he's incredibly handsome, very smart and I bet that he's suave". 

Aaron bit his bottom lip "He's more big headed and egocentric". 

Robert gave Aaron a light punch on the chest "Fair play, Dingle. Fair play". 

Aaron laughed and he grabbed Robert's hand "C'mere, I'm lonely". 

Robert laid down on Aaron's chest and he kissed his husband "Better?" 

"Better. I need some time with my incredibly handsome, very smart, suave husband". Aaron answered. 

Robert smiled "And I need some time with my absolutely beautiful husband".

They hugged for a bit before Robert sat up and he opened the bottle of wine. He poured himself and Aaron a glass, he then sat back on the sofa. Aaron sat next to Robert and he smiled when he felt husband's arm snake around his shoulders.

Aaron bit his bottom lip and he shifted closer to Robert, he rested his head on Robert's shoulder and he smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron's head before he smiled, he wanted Aaron.

Robert finished off his glass of wine and so did Aaron, the younger man lifted his head and he looked at his husband. The blonde looked at Aaron and he stroked back his hair.

"Do you want a top up?" Robert asked.

Aaron shook his head "Nah, maybe afterwards".

Robert's excitement increased "After what?"

Aaron leaned in close and he lifted his arm up "I can do romance".

Robert saw the mistletoe and he smiled before he looked at Aaron "I can see that".

Aaron moved closer and he kissed Robert, he then dropped the mistletoe onto the floor and he moved to straddle Robert's lap. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, Robert held onto Aaron's hips and he pulled his husband close. Aaron felt Robert's hips buck and he groaned into their kiss when he felt how aroused Robert was.

They passionately kissed and Robert moved so that he could guild Aaron backwards onto the sofa. They pulled back to breathe around Robert leaned over Aaron, he started to rub one of his husband's thighs and Aaron moaned with want.

They undressed each other as they kissed and Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert. Robert caressed Aaron's chest with one hand before he started to prepare Aaron. The younger man moaned and he waited with anticipation for Robert. The older man moved and Aaron gasped when he felt Robert push into him.

Thirty minutes passed and both of the men were sweating and moaning, Robert had sped up and Aaron was holding on to his back, Robert had a few scratches on his back and Aaron had a few bruises on his neck, shoulder and chest. Robert had some love bites on his neck and Aaron had been holding onto his upper arms.

Aaron gasped and he moaned as he curled his toes and he squeezed his eyes shut as he climaxed.

Robert came only seconds after Aaron and he gasped before he collapsed on top of his husband. He was out of breath and he was shattered, he smiled when he felt a gentle hand stroking his hair. He kissed Aaron's chest before he looked up at his husband "That was definitely worth the wait".

Aaron smiled and he held Robert's other hand before he kissed his husband's head "I'm knackered".

Robert smiled "So am I".

They stayed like that for a few minutes, they pulled their pyjamas back on and they tidied up before they turned all of the lights off and they went upstairs to bed. Aaron got into bed and Robert turned the light off, he then climbed into bed and he snuggled up on his side. Aaron moved and he spooned against Robert, he slid one arm under Robert and he held his husband's hand, he wrapped his other arm around Robert and he closed his eyes.

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's hand "Merry Christmas. I love you, Baby".

Aaron smiled "Merry Christmas. I love you too, Rob. Good night".

"Good night. Wake me up if you need me. I'll wake you up if you have a nightmare". Robert whispered.

"Will do. Thank you" Aaron whispered.

"No problem. Sleep well" Robert whispered.

Aaron kissed Robert's shoulder and then the back of his husbands neck "You too".

They fell asleep after twenty minutes and they slept soundly throughout the night. They were holding each other and the peace on both of their faces assured that they would have a good night's sleep. Dreams of special times with Aaron filled Robert's slumber, whilst dreams about his and Robert's holidays, first and second wedding and their first kiss as a proper couple held Aaron in a peaceful slumber. Their marriage was no picnic but their love for each other was a beautiful dream come true.


End file.
